Conventional based study systems such as physical books and paper-based materials have many drawbacks and problems. For example, a significant amount of time is spent checking answers, scoring tests or assignments and recording test results. Furthermore, many at-home study guides and testing materials do not allow the student to quickly review wrong answered questions or have a chance to fix incorrect answers in a second trial or subsequent test.
Even if the student is able to check for wrong answered questions, or after the teacher or instructor checks for wrong answered questions, in many cases, the student will not have enough time to check why the answer was incorrect, for example, whether the incorrect answer was provided by a careless mistake or by lack of knowledge.
In addition, with many paper-based and other testing materials, students often cannot obtain test results immediately, and instead must wait a day or more before the teacher or instructor can complete the checking and scoring of the test or assignment. Further, students and teachers are often unable to determine which questions are frequently answered incorrectly, thereby determining which questions are difficult, easy or somewhere in between. If the students and teachers are able to determine which questions are most difficult, then they can focus on those questions and answers during subsequent lectures or classes.
There is thus a need in the art for a comprehensive online testing and study guide system and method providing advantages over traditional materials including but in no way limited to immediate access to test results, study materials, identification of weak areas and wrong answered questions, the ability to conduct and take second or subsequent trials, and the ability to identify frequently wrong answered questions in order to focus lecture and class times to the most advantageous topics.